Veteranen Ball
by Wollijay
Summary: Wird demnächst überarbeitet... damit ihr auch zu lesen bekommt wie es verdient ist
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Die Figuren hab ich mir von J.K. Rowling, geliehen, aber die Story is mein. Ach ja ich bin auch nicht Betagelesen, das heisst es sind wahrscheinlich genügend Schreibfehler da*gg*

Schleichend kam der Morgen, als sie erwachte. Letzte Nacht war wohl so alles, was schief gehen konnte war tatsache schiefgegangen. Sie wollte grade aufstehen doch im letzten Moment merkte sie, das sie nicht in ihrem schlafsaal war. "Shit" kam es leise aus ihrem Munde. Wo war Sie? Was war Gestern geschehen? Wer hielt sie so fest, als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe? Langsam Stieg Katerstimmung in ihr hoch.

Nun fiel es ihr wieder ein, Gestern war ja der Tag an dem sich Voldemord´s tod zum sechsten mal jährte. "Verdammt" platzte es aus Ihr raus, neben ihr brummte wer dessen Schlaf sie nicht stören sollte.

Nanu das brummen kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. NEIN! Das darf soch nicht wahr sein ,hätte sie gestern doch nicht so viel getrunken. Nun verlor sie sich in ihren gedanken.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Harry, ich mag nicht mitkommen. Versteh doch!" sagte sie . Er war nicht sehr begeistert, denn seit 5 Jahren ging Hermine nicht mit zum Ball der Kriegsveteranen. " Mensch Mine , komm mit oder hast du Angst das die olle Fledermaus auftaucht!" waren Harry´s Worte.

"Nein! Das ist es nicht Harry." sie sah beschämt zu boden, um dann mit neuem Elan ihm zu sagen was es war. "Ich kann nicht, es geht nicht Harry. Schau du ... wir haben gewonnen, aber schau mich an ich bin die letzte, die sich so verschandelt zeigen mag." Harry schaffte es das sie sich tatsache fertig machte zum Ball.

Sie saß wie sie erwachtet hatte aber in der Ecke, alle die sie kannte waren sich am Vergnügen. Ab und zu setzte sich Harry mal für 2 Minuten zu ihr. Dann dachte sie sich was soll ich nun machen, abhauen ging nicht da Stand die olle Fledermaus im Eingang. Sie war zu sehr mit Trübsal blasen beschäftigt, bis Sie merkte das die Fledermaus näher kam. Sie ging und holte sich eine Flasche Wein. Hermine brauchte grade mal 20 Minuten bis sie die Flasche Wein leer getrunken hatte.

2 weitere folgten im Anschluss, denn den Verlust den sie erlitten hatte, kam unweigerlich wieder rauf. Nicht das sie so schrecklich enstellt war, nein das meinte sie ausnahmsweise nicht. Einen Tag vor Voldemord´s Sturz liess er ihre Eltern ermorden.

Severus Snape saß mittlerweile neben ihr, doch sie bemerkte ihn nicht. " Hallo Hermine, wie geht es Dir?" unterbrach er so nach einer Stunde das Schweigen. "Hallo Severus, was willst du von mir?" kam es bedrückt von Ihr. Er hatte ihre Traurigkeit bemerkt, wollte mit ihr reden, sie trösten." Hermine magst du mit mir gemütlich ein glas Wein trinken?" "Warum sollte ich? Hat einer von denen die hier sind überhaupt bemerkt, das ich auch hier auf diesem Planeten exestiere. Warum konntest du mich damals nicht einfach auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen lassen."

"Genau deswegen wollte ich mit Dir Hermine reden, dein selbstzweifel ist nicht mehr schö!!!!"

Eine Halbe Stunde Diskusionen später hatte Severus sie überredet mit zu kommen. Im Kerker redete sie sich alles von ihrer Seele.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Stunden später an diesem Abend fiel Harry und Ron auf, das Hermine nicht mehr im Saal anwesend war. " Harry, wo is Mine? Ich sehe sie nicht mehr hier." Ron war mit seiner neuen Flamme Lyzza auf dem Baal aufgetaucht. " Ron, sie ist aber mitgekommen heute Abend. Ich weiss nicht wo sie steckt! Komm, wir suchen sie." Harry machte eine betretene Mine, denn er hatte sie schliesslich überredet(fast gezwungen) mit zukommen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derweil unten im Kerker. " Severus weisst du nun warum ich nirgends hingehe, überall schauen sie auf das was ich noch nicht mal mehr Gesicht nennen kann." Hermine war damals bei der Finalen Schlacht schwer entstellt worden. Sie war mehr tod wie lebendig ls Severus sie dort fand, Bellatrix hatte ganze arbeit mit ihrer Foltererei geleistet." Nein! Das kann ich ich nicht hinnehmen, Hermine was sind Narben, es geht doch darum das du deinen Brillianten Verstand nicht nutzen willst nur wegen deiner Narben. Die Hermine Granger die ich kannte hat sich nicht von sowas leiten lassen." Hermine seufzte... "Hermine du hast dich damals nicht von Katzenhaaren aufhalten lassen. Ja ich weiss davon, das ihr mich bestohlen habt um Draco nachzuweisen das er die Kammer geöffnet hat. Schau, die ganze Welt macht sich einen Kopf was mit Hermine Granger passiert ist, mich eingeschlossen." Hermine konnte grad irgendwie nicht folgen was ihr ehemaliger Professor da von sich gab.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mensch Harry, wo kann Mine nur stecken??? Wir haben jetzt das gesammte Schloss abgesucht nach ihr wo ist sie?" Ron war mittlerweile leicht angesäuert, da Lyzza meinte sich nicht mit an der Suche nach Ron´s besten Freundinn zu machen. "Naja" seuftze Harry " wir haben nicht das gesammte schloss abgesucht, wir waren nicht im Kerker! Aber ich denke das wir in den Saal zurück sollten, entweder Mine ist nachhause oder aber sie will nicht gefunden werden." Harry hatte noch nicht drüber nachgedacht das sie vieleicht doch im Kerker war. 'Aber nein' dachte er sich ' unsere Mine bei Snape? Nein eher friert die Hölle zu' er dachte nicht weiter nach und ging mit Ron wieder in den Saal.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ist ein wenig OOC, ich muss erst wieder ins Schreiben rein kommen, also seht mir kleine Fehler mach**


	3. Chapter 3

_ Mountainvalley ich bedanke mich für deine aufmunternden worte *keks reich*_

_all ihr könnt ruhig reviewen ich beisse nit, vorallem weiss ich dann was ich falsch mach_

_so hier das dritte Kapitel, ich hoffe das es euch ien wenig zusagt _

**Hogwarts, 01.12.**

Hermine,

ich frage mich allen ernstes was das am Samstag sollte, warum haust du einfach ab. Du versteckst dich in deinem Schneckenhaus dahinten in Irland. Man sollte doch meinen eine 24 Jahre alte Frau könnte damit um, wo doch jeder Reporter der Zauberwelt sich darum reisst ein Interview mit der ach so berühmten Schriftstellerin Hermine Granger zu bekommen.

Nun zu deiner Frage warum ich dich dort nicht liegen gelassen hab. Wieso sollte ich so ein brilliantes Köpfchen sterben lassen, nur weil sie entstellt ist. Verdammt du hast den schärfsten Verstand seit über 20 Jahren gehabt, soll man das Talent was du beim Tränkebrauen hast einfach so wegwerfen?

Wo wir beim Thema wären, in deinem letzten Buch hast du einige Theorien anerkannter Meister wiederlegt, ich weiss nicht wie du das geschafft hast, nur deine Theorien scheinen zu klappen. Von daher würde ich gerne die Theorien an ein paar Experimenten durchführen. Sprich ich würde dich gerne einladen diese Theorien hier mit mir durch zu gehn.

Bitte eule mir schnell deine Antwort

Severus


	4. Chapter 4

**Galway 02.12.**

Severus,

was soll das! Allen ernstes ich soll mich von dir runterbuttern lassen. JAAAAA, ich kann zwischen den zeilen lesen.

Nun was mich nach Galway gezogen hat hier hab ich endlich meine Ruhe keine nervigen Reporter, keine nervigen Menschen und keiner der mich gerettet hat.

Ja meine Theorien sind die, die ich von bekannten Meistern wiederlegt hab(sogar eine deiner). Nein derzeit ist es sehr schlecht das ich zu Experimenten vorbeikomm, ausserdem hab ich nicht das unbändige verlangen danach irgendwelchen Spott und Hohn zu ertragen.

Des weiteren wenn ich meine Zutaten ect. kaufen muss komm ich für die drei stunden gut mit einem Blendzauber zurecht, das heisst allem in allem Nein.

Hochachtungsvoll

Hermine

P.S. Ich weiss immernoch nicht warum man mich Muggelgeborene retten sollte nur wegen meiner UTZ´E, das kann ja wohl nicht grad dein ernst sein. Um deiner Frage zu vor zu kommen ja ich habe an der Zaubereruniversität der National University of Ireland, Galway meinen Tränkeabschluss gemacht in verbindung mit Arithmatik, was mir bei der Wiederlegung der Theorien geholfen und nun werd ich mich auf die Veranda meines Cottage setzten und drauf warten wie die Antwort, wenn du eine schickst sein wird.


End file.
